deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Didi Miller
}} '''Didi Miller' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. As the gorgeous and glamorous young wife to Kenneth Miller, one wouldn't be entirely wrong to assume that Didi is a gold-digger... but her feelings run deeper than the bounds of her husband's wallet, for behind her painted exterior there is a caring woman who genuinely longs for the days where she and Kenny can be happy again. This certainly seemed far-fetched following his stroke, coupled with Didi's constant fighting with her stepdaughter Lucinda, but luckily this broken family was put back together following the arrival of their new maid. Biography 'Early Life' Didi was once a stripper who went by the alias Ambrosia. She was also arrested for drug possession, because the cops caught her with ecstasy. One day, she met Kenneth Miller and fell in love with him. They were married, and since then she has had a terrible relationship with her stepdaughter, Lucinda. Two years later, Kenneth eventually had a stroke and Didi and Lucinda have to take care of him. At an unknown moment, Bill Sanders is hired as Kenneth's therapist. The doctor fell in love with Didi, and the two began an affair. 'Season 2' }} Rosie is meeting the new family she will be caring for. Kenneth had a stroke and doesn’t speak-he’s in a wheelchair. His wife Didi, who is less than half his age - and an ex stripper - spends the entire meeting bickering with his daughter Lucinda, they clearly despise each other. Later, Rosie meets Lucinda in the kitchen and she begins ranting about Didi. Rosie says that she doesn’t want to take sides, but Lucinda reminds her she is being paid to choose sides her side. Later, Rosie is getting Kenneth ready for his birthday dinner with Reggie, Didi, and Lucinda. Rosie surprises the family by dressing Ken in one of his good suits before she wheels him out to the table. Didi and Lucinda begin arguing over who Rosie works for, Ken musters up all of his strength and punches the table. Rosie smiles and says she doesn’t work for Didi or Lucinda, she works for Kenneth. }} Kenneth’s doctor stops by and Rosie thinks he is a fraud. Rosie is sure Ken is making progress and just needs some therapy but the doctor informs her that Ken is showing no change. The doctor leaves and Rosie tells Didi she thinks they need a second opinion. However, the young wife informs her she needs to drop it and do her job-which is clean the house. The next day, Rosie sneaks Kenneth to a different doctor when Didi isn’t home. On the way home she drives past Kenneth’s wife, who is making out with Dr. Sanders in the middle of the street. Once Did returns home, Rosie reveals she's taking Kenneth to a new doctor three times a week and Didi could not refuse because Rosie saw her kissing Dr. Sanders. Didi asks if the maid is going to tell Lucinda. The promises not to as long as Didi lets Kenneth get the help he needs. Didi agrees, but asks what good it'll do, Bill said he was a lost cause. Rosie reveals that her doctors promised that therapy would make a difference. Didi is confused as to why Bill would lie, and Rosie comments that maybe he prefers her without a husband. Didi says that if there is a chance Kenneth can go back to his original self then of course she'd love to meet this new doctor. Rosie then says "Good, and try not to kiss this one." }} After having been reunited with her daughter, Natasha, a furious Lucinda goes after her father Kenneth for not telling her about her daughter's visit from four years before. Didi is seen walking around in a fancy new dress she bought with Kenneth's credit card. Kenneth admires his young wife when suddenly Lucinda barges in the room. Didi tells her stepdaughter about her new dress, but Lucinda ignores her, focusing on Kenny. She starts going off on him, terrifying both him and Didi. Rosie runs into the room and stops Lucinda from nearly hurting her father. Later, Didi talks to Rosie, saying that she wants to call the police because Kenneth didn't do anything. Rosie tells Didi about Kenneth telling Natasha that Lucinda didn't want to see her. Didi is shocked. Rosie tells the young woman that Reggie is talking to Kenneth and handling everything. }} Didi is having a lunch with Reggie, which reveals to the woman Kenneth has taken his power of attorney away from Lucinda. He adds Lucinda is gonna come at her over this because she is unstable. Didi says she already asked Kenneth to give her the boot, but he refused because she is his daughter. Reggie replies Kenneth could change his mind if Lucinda is going to far. He tells her he will help her to find an opportunity which could decide Kenneth to give the boot to Lucinda. Later, Rosie tells Lucinda Miguel got some troubles at school because he said bad words he learned from her. Lucinda tells her it is not a good time for that, because something is going on with Kenneth's bank account and she tries to figure it out. However, Rosie insists and tells her she can't say those things in front of Miguel. At the same time, Didi is watching the scene. Lucinda tells to Rosie she is the employee and she can't tells her how to talk. Rosie replies if she is the employee she could leaves the house if it is not good for her son to be here. A smiling Didi discreetly leaves the room. Later, Didi and Reggie talk to Kenneth. Didi tells to her husband it was awful the way Lucinda was screaming at Rosie, and she adds the maid said she might have to quit. The old man looks confused and Didi says she knows he loves Rosie and Miguel, and it would be a shame to see them go. Kenneth asks what should he does. Reggie tells him sometimes the best thing we can do for our children is to push them out of the nest. Kenneth nods and Reggie smiles to Didi. After Lucinda is kicked out of the house by her father, Rosie barges upstairs to confront Kenneth, but Reggie stops her and explains it was Didi’s doing. }} Rosie is working on Kenneth’s speech therapy with Reggie. Didi marches in and wants to know why Reggie put his bags in Lucinda’s old room. He says he is just staying for a few days because his apartment is being painted, Didi says that she knows Althea from his building and she said Reggie moved out. He says her friend is mistaken. At this moment, Didi receives a call from Dr. Sanders; she tells her Kenneth is doing better and they no longer require his services. Rosie asks Didi why he called. Didi says they are going to talk about this later and she goes. That night, Didi comes back home and Rosie decides to talk with her. Didi reveals she ended the affair weeks ago but Bill does not stop to call her. She went over there to tell him to leave her the hell alone. She recognises the affair was a mistake but she says she felt alone after Kenneth's stroke. Rosie agrees to keep the secret if she swears to have nothing to do with that man. However, thanks to a mysterious letter from Bill, Kenneth discovers Didi's affair. When Rosie comes home, she finds Didi balling her eyes out in the living-room with Reggie and a few lawyers. Reggie goes to see her and he says that Kenneth told him to throw Didi out because she signed a pre-nup claiming she wouldn’t cheat on him. Reggie heads back in the living-room and Rosie finds stationary laying in his brief-case, the same stationary that was used on the letter Kenneth got from Dr. Sanders. She puts two and two together and realizes that Reggie wrote the letter to expose Didi’s affair. }} Rosie has Lucinda and Didi meet up with her at a diner. The latter two begin to tease each other. Rosie tells them they can't be fighting now because Kenneth is in trouble. She adds that he is in hospital thanks to Reggie, and she will explain everything. Lucinda and Didi look surprised by what she said. Later, at Kenneth's house, Reggie finds Rosie moving out and meets his new maid, named Esperanza. Reggie asks her if she will talk to someone about what she discovered, and Rosie promises him she won’t tell anyone about his “creative accounting” and what he did to Kenneth, because Didi and Lucinda no longer care about him and he is ready to die. After a bit more conversing, Rosie leaves and goes into a car with Didi and Lucinda. She says Reggie is so dumb and the three women laugh, while they leave. They go to the hospital where Kenneth is. The guard recognizes Rosie and tells her she does not have the right to be here. Rosie presents him Kenneth's family, Lucinda and Didi, and they say they are taking Kenneth home. The guard says he will call Reggie, but Rosie says they are ready to negotiate with him. Then, Didi and Lucinda go into Kenneth's room, followed by Rosie. There is a happy family reunion, and Kenneth thanks Rosie. Then, the group leave the hospital while the guard thanks Rosie for the necklace. That night, Reggie receives a phone call from the hospital saying they lost Kenneth. Reggie is really worried but he soon discovers Rosie in the living room; he realizes she did something and asks her where Kenneth is. He then threatens to call the police if Rosie doesn't answer him. At this moment, Kenneth says it is good because they're gonna call them too; Reggie realizes he is in the living room with Didi and Lucinda. Reggie says they should not take him out of the hospital because he is his legal guardian, but Rosie tells him he is not anymore because Kenneth took back his power of attorney. Then, the group says they have proof from the files on Reggie's computer. The latter reveals his computer did not leave the house, and Esperanza reveals herself as a forensic accountant, saying she found statements from all of his accounts. Reggie pretends he moved some money for the family, but Kenneth tells him it is not true because he did not know the meaning of this word. Then, Didi says they'd all understand if he wanted to "get the hell out of here." As Reggie storms out, he tells Rosie he is going to see to it that she is kicked out of the country. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 206 25.png Promo 206 26.png Promo 208 15.png Promo 212 04.png Promo 212 05.png Promo 212 06.png Promo 212 07.png Promo 212 08.png Promo 212 15.png Promo 212 16.png Promo 212 17.png Promo 212 18.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Featured Articles